Choosing A Suitor
by OneClassyLady
Summary: Two princess have come of age to choose who they will marry and rule beside them. Two knights of Pepperland are in attendance to a grand ball to win the hearts of two lovely princesses. Will the princesses dance with anyone who captures their heart. Will the knights have any luck amongst all the other suitors. And what's this dark energy floating along the dancing and merriment?


p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"There were once two lovely princesses. They were kind and gentle, if a bit socially awkward./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"One had curly, fiery red hair and aqua eyes, and was known as Melissa, but insisted on being called Missy. The other, Princess Emily, possessed silky, chocolate-colored hair and hazel eyes. Princess Missy was optimistic and bubbly. Princess Emily, on the other hand, was far more quiet and reserved, but no less kind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Both, however, were absolute hopeless romantics./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"They had both finally come of age, and it was time for them to choose a husband. In order to find the two lucky men who would reign beside them, a ball was to be held, and the finest princes and knights in the land were invited./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /It was the morning of the ball and the two were getting ready./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Emily!" Missy shouted banging on her door, "Are you up yet!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"A groan was the only response./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come on! Don't you know what day it is!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's my day to sleep in. Go 'way," Princess Emily growled through the door. She wasn't getting up if she could help it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But, Em….,"" Missy whined, "Today's the ball! Ya know the one with all the handsome suitors? And I have to make sure we both look our best!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"There was the sound of something hitting the floor (or rather someone) and the door opened up to reveal the other princess, still half-asleep, but excited at the prospect of seeing the princes and knights./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Finally! Let's go get you ready!" Missy said, dragging her off to her room where she had makeup and hair tools laid out everywhere and dresses strewn about./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Outside the castle where the two princesses prepared for their night, suitors from all manner of distant lands were arriving. Among these were knights of honor, princes of wealth, and perhaps some of the more malevolent sort. Two of these men recognized each other, as they had come from the same region./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Paul? Is that you? How did you end up here? Last I heard, this was only for the most brave and handsome knights in the land." The first said with a smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I could say the same to you, John." Paul retorted, moving to stand by his friend. "Course, have you seen everyone else?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I've noticed a few. Seen that one prince who came through with a caravan of monkeys or something?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""He looks like he could be one of 'em, too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shame on you, Paul. Mustn't talk about monkey princes that way."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Someone chuckled beside them, "I'd have to agree with you boys there." The two of them spun around in surprise, not having noticed a third listener in their conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""And who might you be?" John asked sizing the man up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The man they faced was tall, with shoulder-length, wavy black hair and deep-set, dark eyes. His attire was neat, but neither lowly nor extravagant. He smiled at the surprise of the two knights, his lips curling upward to bare a little of his teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nothing but a minor lord, gentlemen. Not much of a fan of old monkey face either." He said evenly, casting a glance in the direction of the aforementioned prince./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, well," muttered Paul, regaining his composure, "can't say there are many who appreciate him. He's well-off enough, but his people are half-starving."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Such a misuse of power…" the stranger said, more to himself than to the knights./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"A call rang out above the buzz of conversation. "Open the gates!" Both the knights looked to see the mighty barriers swing aside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come on, then! Don't want to be left behind!" Paul exclaimed, excitement bright in his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, we'll see you inside, huh?" John turned to the stranger beside them but he was already gone. "Hmm. Didn't even get a name."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Doesn't matter, come on!" Paul cried, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him /br /The two entered the castle with the massive crowd of suitors, where they were to be entertained for the short while before the princesses made their entrance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Meanwhile, the princesses were barely containing their excitement, waiting just outside the door to the ballroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Maybe we could peek out there," Emily suggested, "Just to get an idea, you know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh, yes! Please?" Missy asked the guard next to them, tugging on his arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The guard sighed and shook his head. "My ladies, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, you must wait until you're announced. It will only be a few moments now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Phooey…." Missy exclaimed, leaning dejectedly against the wall, arms crossed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Emily pressed closer to the door, trying to pick up a conversation out of the droning noise. "So many people!" She exclaimed breathlessly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh gosh, I'm nervous..." Missy said, moving over to listen with Emily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh goodness. What if I trip over my dress in front of all of them?" Emily worried, the nervousness finally setting in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly a loud trumpet sounded from just beyond the door and the two girls jumped back with a shriek, covering their ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"When the trumpet ended a voice followed, "emSuitors and guests, I now introduce to you-/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh dear." Missy muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""em- the two lovely princesses of this kingdom, the reason for your attendance this evening. Two honorable young men in this court tonight will eventually rule beside these fair maidens over the entire kingdom.../em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm going to fall on my face, aren't I?" Emily murmured to herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""emAnd now, Princess Melissa and Princess Emily!/em" the crier finished. The doors swung open, flooding the room in which the princesses were waiting with light, and showing them just how many people had come to try to win their hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""There's no way to pick one. I'm going to have to marry five so I don't feel like a horrible person." Emily whispered to Missy as they began their walk into the hall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I don't think I could even narrow it down to five!" Missy replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"As the two ladies strode gracefully before the crowd, the two knights tried to see over the men in front of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey, move aside, will you?" John huffed at the men in front of him/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Over here, John," Paul called out, moving along the side. "You can see-" Paul stopped mid-sentence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"John hurried over to Paul's position, nearly knocking him over. However, he stopped dead when he saw the pair striding down the staircase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""She's beautiful." the two whispered at once./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Which one are you lookin' at?" John asked, not taking his eyes from the princesses./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The one on the left, must be the Melissa one. She looks like a Melissa" He said gazing at the one dressed in a delicate, sweeping, deep blue ballgown with silver accents. Her brown hair swept up into an intricate updo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good. Cause I got my eye on the other, Emily." Her dress had a close-fitting bodice that exploded from the waist into a very full, poofy skirt. It was detailed in black and white, and the princess's hair was maintained into neat, red curls falling along her shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The two princesses went through the obligatory welcome, switching off between sentences, and trying not to giggle when they stepped on each other's words./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Think we stand a chance?" Paul asked, taking his eyes off the ladies for the first time since they came walking in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Course we do, Paul. Look at us, handsome, smart, brave-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Humble." Paul added, smirking/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That too. We've got it all. They'll be falling all over us in no time." He said, trying his best to look confident in front of the overwhelming odds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, well, don't look now, Johnny. Yours is looking quite fond of that blonde bloke she's talking to now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The one that's hardly taller than the table she's sitting at?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That'd be the one."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Pfft." He scoffed, "No problem."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""If you say so." Paul snickered as the princess leaned in closer to the short one, obviously enjoying the conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"John's mouth set in a firm line, "I think it's time we introduced ourselves, Paul." He started marching over to them and Paul anxiously followed behind his determined friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"John swept into an extravagant, low bow upon reaching the ladies, "Good evening, princesses. My comrade and I are two knights hailing from the kingdom of Pepperland." He came upright from the bow. "My name is John," he then gestured to Paul, "and my friend here is known as Paul." Paul bowed quickly at his introduction./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The two ladies smiled at them politely. The blonde, curly-haired fellow was still present though, looking not too pleased in having been interrupted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""And I take it you are the beautiful Princess Emily," John directed toward the red haired damsel beside the other suitor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The suitor laughed, "I believe you are mistaken, emSir John. /emThis," he said placing a hand on the princess's back, "is Her Majesty, Melissa. The lovely lady in blue is Princess Emily."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh. I'm dreadfully sorry m'lady," John stammered, then gave a pointed look toward Paul, "I must have been misinformed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The princess giggled, "It's quite alright." She then turned to the man beside her, "It was lovely meeting you, Sir Roger. I hope to see you again before the night is over?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Most definitely." He replied bowing and departing from the four./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Princess Melissa, now is it?" John said taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The princess blushed, "Oh. uh- yes, um.." She seemed taken aback by the gesture. John took a small step back, afraid of overstepping his boundaries, but the princess just shifted back towards him with a smile, "My name is Melissa, but I do prefer to go by Missy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The chamber orchestra begun to play just then and couples around them began to dance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Princess Missy, huh?" John said with a smirk. "It suits ya." He held out his hand, "Care to dance with a humble knight, your highness?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Princess Missy giggled again, placing her hand in his, "I'd love to!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"John swept Missy away to dance leaving Paul alone with Emily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Er, sorry about him, he's… a little rough around the edges." Paul muttered apologetically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The princess chuckled, trying not to stare at the young knight who now stood next to her. "It's fine, I can be a little unpolished myself in some things."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul chuckled to himself "Your ladyship, I sincerely doubt anyone else on this earth is as pig-headed and blunt as that knight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You know him well, then?" Emily questioned, wanting to keep talking to him if at all possible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh yes, we're lifelong friends. He can be… a handful. Just hope he behaves himself..." He chuckled to himself, then seemed to come to a realization. "You know, I've completely forgotten to ask you to dance. May I?" He said, a smile on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, I'll try." Emily said nervously. "Not much good at dancing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul tsked. "Pretty thing like you? No, I'll bet any money that you dance beautifully," he stated, offering her his hand. The princess shook her head but took his hand anyway and followed him to the middle of the floor, near John and Missy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /"Took you long enough." John stated as his friend came close. "I was beginning to think she'd run off at the sight of you." Missy giggled at his remark, making John smile wider. "You have a lovely laugh, you know that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh that's good, John. That's poetry you've got there." Paul quipped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You two sure you're here for us?" Emily said with a chuckle, "Because you fight like an old married couple."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /None of them saw a strange man staring intently at them as they moved across the floor, studying their every move as if they were prey to be caught. As the song ended he moved to meet the Princesses, striding towards them as if he had all the confidence in the world./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Your majesties," He said, every word coming out even, almost calculated. "I was wondering if one of you would join me for the next dance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The two knights turned to look at what would be competition, only to find the stranger they had met before the opening of the gates standing in front of them. At the sight of the two knights, the man's smile curled into the same he had worn earlier. Missy smiled politely in return at the man, although Princess Emily eyed him up with a small amount of suspicion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, if it isn't the knights of Pepperland." He said, voice still smooth as glass. "I hope you don't mind if I take a dance with one of these ladies. They are… entrancing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, I'm off for another dance with this one here," John said with a slightly abrasive look towards the man. He then smiled down at Missy, twisting her away into the crowd of dancing couples./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul hesitated for a moment, knowing he couldn't keep hanging on Emily's arm all night. Fortunately, Emily decided to stand her ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm sorry," She began, trying to think of a way out of dancing with the man. "but I only started dancing with Sir Paul in the middle of the last dance. Certainly he should have a chance at a full dance with me before I move on to another suitor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul tried not to look crestfallen at her mention of other suitors, but said nothing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The man nodded smoothly, though Paul could've sworn he caught a look of irritation in his gaze. "Your logic stands, your majesty. I will wait for the next dance." With that he bowed and strode off to disappear into the crowd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul again took Emily's hand, only to find it was shaking slightly. "What's the matter?" He said in a quiet voice as they walked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That man," she said, hardly letting her voice go above a whisper. "I don't like him, something about his eyes. They're all wrong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul smiled as they began to dance again. "Don't worry, your highness, it's a knight's duty to protect his princess." He finished dramatically, returning the smile to her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Meanwhile, over with John and Missy, their dance had just ended and they applauded to the musicians along with the rest in attendance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy fanned her face lightly with a hand, "Dancing is so much fun, but goodness! It tires you out, don't you agree, Sir John?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He gave a quick nod, "Yes, but with you, I feel like I could dance forever."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The princess blushed again, something that would appear more commonly in the presence of this charming man, "That's quite a thing to say."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"John leaned in closer, "Oh, yes it is... but I mean it with my whole being. " He ended in a soft voice before stepping away, "Would you care for a drink, m'lady?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy nodded in response and watched him walk away. A deep voice sounded behind her causing her to break her gaze away from the knight, "Hello again, your majesty."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She turned around to see the man with the dark hair and eyes from before./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Are you free for a dance?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy looked back in the direction where John had left her, but felt it would be impolite to refuse this man's company twice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I suppose so," she answered turning back to him and allowing him to whisk her away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /He danced quite well, poised and smooth, she thought, as they glided between other couples. He wasn't all that unattractive either. His facial features were sharp and strong. His hair was about shoulder length and wavy, so dark you could barely pick out an individual strand. He had deep, dark eyes that were hard to read. Mysterious was the word to describe what she thought of him, definitely mysterious. Confident and mysterious./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Since he hadn't made any intention of speaking yet, she asked, "So… are you knight or a prince? What title do you hold, sir?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I am just a humble lord, your highness." He answered politely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""And where do come from Sir… Oh! I never did get your name did I?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No you didn't-" they were interrupted as he accidentally stepped back in between a couple behind them, tripping the male. "Oh, I do apologize," he said to the fallen man, extending a hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I hope you're alright?" he asked helping the man to his feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm fine, thank you." the man replied, then took his partner and danced away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The two resumed dancing and this time he took control of the conversation, "So my dear, are you excited about ruling your own kingdom one day?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her face twisted into a sour expression, "To tell the truth… not particularly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Really? Do continue."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well… I've never been too politically inclined. Dealing with the average, everyday kingdom business bores me. I'd always hope I'd find myself a suitor who would take care of more serious issues for me while I deal more with events, appearances, and the occasional foreign relation."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Quite interesting." He said with a grin. "I enjoy politics immensely. Seeing things work out for the better and knowing I helped bring it about gives me great honor and pride."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The song ended and another suitor approached. He had longer, wavy blonde hair and was nearly as tall as her current dancing partner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good evening, your majesty. My name is Sir Robert. May I have this next dance, Princess?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I shall speak with you later," the mysterious man said to Missy as he departed, and as the princess accepted the hand of Sir Robert, she realized she never heard his name./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul smiled widely as he turned the Princess Emily around the floor. "What was that about not being a wonderful dancer? Your highness, I believe you were putting me on!" He exclaimed as she twirled out and back, moving in perfect step with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No, really! You must be good enough for the both of us." She said with a laugh, but she quickly looked troubled again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Still thinking about that one bloke, love?" Paul asked, concerned for his lovely partner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She nodded and sighed. "I don't like the thought of having to dance with him. I couldn't tell you why, but it scares me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Paul thought a moment, then smiled. "Here's an idea, I'll watch you. I'll be just in front of everyone else, and if need be I'll come running to your rescue!" He said, resuming his dramatic voice and making her smile again. "I'll even say the heroic lines and everything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Can I trust you to rescue me, Sir Paul?" She asked, taking on a dramatic voice of her own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He smiled proudly "For you, love, you can trust me with anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"All too soon the song ended, leaving the princess still holding his hand, though the music had ceased. She realized this with a start and withdrew her hands, smiling at the wonderful man she'd danced with. Paul bowed and walked away, turning back once to see her gazing after him. He beamed at her and turned around again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /"Princess Emily," a voice began from directly behind her. She whirled around to face the dark-eyed stranger from earlier, his awful smile and near-black eyes fixed on her. "I believe I am owed a dance." His voice was as cold as it was smooth, like a polished metal. He stretched out his hand for her to take./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Princess Emily glanced over the strange man once more before accepting his outstretched hand, allowing the man to pull her towards him. She glanced at Paul, as if reassuring herself that his promise to protect her would be honored. Sure enough Paul stood just in front of the rest of the crowd, offering her a smile that calmed her somewhat. She returned her gaze to the man now leading her as they danced. He took far too much control, she felt stiff and subdued under his direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Your ladyship, you look rather nervous," The man commented, voice as even as ever./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm not the best at starting conversation." She said quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Then allow me," He offered, almost too quickly, as he turned her around and back. "Tell me, what do you think should be done when one is able to take a position of power?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Princess started at such an odd question. Not the normal, superficial question. Something deep and prying. "I suppose it would depend on the circumstances," She replied slowly. "Why do you ask?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The curled grin reappeared. "You'd be surprised by how much you can learn about someone when you ask about their philosophy on power."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The princess thought quickly, trying to place her ideas into words under the scrutiny of her partner. "It should, well power should be… er, should be used to help, uh, people who need help. Need it the most," her anxiety increased as she tripped over her words./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The grin grew wider. "I agree... but that doesn't answer my question." He forced her to step a little closer. "What if you had the opportunity to take more power, and use that the way you wanted to?" His grin disappeared, taking a sober expression. "I'd look out for the suitors you find here, your ladyship. They aren't all as… transparent as I am." He turned a pointed look at the young knight who had first danced with her. "Particularly those who aren't very powerful to begin with."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The song wound down and the two finally parted, none too soon in the Princess's opinion. She gave a quick curtsey and went to return to Paul, but the words of the stranger rang in her head. She looked down and turned away from the knight, taking a different partner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The night soon ended and the guests were eventually dismissed. The two princesses decided to discuss the night's events together in Emily's room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That was the best night of my life!" Missy exclaimed throwing herself on Emily's bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""It was… interesting, certainly." Emily said as she moved to sit down. "Unfortunately, it looks like I might not have found a suitor at all." She muttered as she rested her head in her hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What about that knight?" She asked sitting up. "What was his name…." she trailed off in thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Emily gave a small laugh. "Which one? There were so many."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hold on! I'll get it! Hmm… p-Pete? Was that it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The tall, lanky bearded man? With the big nose? No, he was odd."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No! The- uh… "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Emily looked at her expectantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""The knight with the sort of baby-face, big eyes and all that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's a nice way to describe a knight, for goodness sakes." Emily laughed/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, you know who I'm talking about now though, don't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, I do but… I mean who knows what he's up to, right? I mean, he's just a knight from this little place I've barely heard of, who knows what he wants with me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Gosh! You think too much! You like him, I know you do. And from the looks of it, I'd wager he's rather fond of you as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, well, you think too little." She retorted, refusing to answer the rest of the question. "Now, who are you thinking about?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy blushed, "Uhh… well, there were a lot of nice men I danced with tonight…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""...but?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I suppose, the other knight from Pepperland caught my attention."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh, you mean the one that was falling all over your every move." Princess Emily Chuckled. "Well he definitely likes you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Does he!?" Missy asked excitedly/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""It is pretty obvious."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy twisted her hands together sheepishly, "I honestly hadn't noticed..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Emily shook her head. "Wow. And they say I'm oblivious."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy brightened up once more, "There were a few others I took a fancy to as well. Sir Roger! And Sir Robert! They were both knights as well. And… well, I never did hear that other one's name… the one with the dark eyes and hair."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well you aren't going to take Sir Shorter-than-a-table, and-" she stopped in the middle of her thought, "wait, I must have misheard you. Who was the last one?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I don't know. I didn't catch his name, but he was very tall, dark hair, confident..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Emily's eyes widened in horror. "No. No, no, no. Not him. Anyone but him. Listen to me now, Missy, he's dangerous." She said, voice quavering a little./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy looked to her friend, confused, "What do you mean? He seemed charming enough. Hardly dangerous."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Believe me, that man has as much charm as a snake in the grass. He wants power any way he can get it, and he doesn't care who knows it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Where did you get that from? Anyways… I don't think you'll have to worry, he's at the bottom of my list."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Come on, we'd better go to sleep. Tomorrow will be even bigger than today was."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I suppose you're right," Missy said, heading to the door. "Gosh! How am I supposed to pick just one!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Emily muttered in her already half-asleep state "Go with the knight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Missy chuckled closing the door, thinking of the emthree /emknights she'd grown fond of, "All right, Em, I will. Good night."/p 


End file.
